1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a hard disk drive, and more particularly, to a structure of coupling a cover plate and a printed circuit board to a base plate of a hard disk drive using a stud.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), which is a data storage device, records data on a disk or reproduces data stored in the disk using a read/write head. For this purpose, the read/write head moves to a desired position by an actuator in the state of floating at a predetermined height from a recording surface of a rotating disk.
Recently, as a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a camcorder, an MP3 player, or a navigation device has a high speed and capacity, the portable electronic apparatus has employed a hard disk drive capable of storing a larger amount of data. However, the portable electronic apparatus needs to have slim and lightweight properties for enhancing the portability as well as the high speed and capacity. Therefore, a small-sized disk drive that uses a disk with a very small diameter, for example, ranging from 1.8 inches, 1.3 inches, 1 inch, or 0.85 inches, is employed in the portable electronic apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a coupling structure of a conventional hard disk drive.
Referring to FIG. 1, a hard disk drive 10 includes a disk, a spindle motor rotating the disk, a read/write head, and an actuator, which are surrounded with and protected by a base 11 and a cover 12. The actuator moves the read/write head to a desired position over the disk. The cover 12 is coupled to an upper surface of the base 11 through a first screw 21, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 13 and a protective cover 14 are coupled to a lower surface of the base 11 through a second screw 31.
In order to reduce the size and thickness of the small-sized hard disk drive 10 as much as possible, the base 11 and the cover 12 are fabricated by pressing a thin metal plate. Therefore, first and second studs 22 and 32 having screw holes 23 and 33, respectively, are used in order to couple the first and second screws 21 and 31 to the base 11. The first stud 22 is pressed and fixed to a first insertion hole 24 formed in the base 11, and the second stud 32 is pressed and fixed to a second insertion hole 34 adjacent to the first pressing hole 24.
As described above, in the conventional hard disk drive 10, the first stud 22 for coupling the cover 12 to the base 11 and the second stud 32 for coupling the PCB 13 to the base 11 are separately used, thus increasing the fabrication cost. In addition, the first and second studs 22 and 32 mounted in the respective coupling positions of the base 11 occupy a large space.